Drill that binds us together
by alkaidxhaseo
Summary: Naruto is a mysterious man who arrived at Jiha Village 10 years ago. He is also the father figure of Kamina and Simon. Follow this former Spiral warrior and his adopted sons as they fight to survive on the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Gurren Naruto : Drill that binds us together  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Gurren Lagann. If only….*sigh….Never mind.

**Written by:** Mr. Kyuubi

**Legend:**

"Ahhhhh" means talking

"_Ahhhhh" means thinking  
_

"**Ahhhhh" means Beastmen talking**

"_**Ahhhhh" means Beastmen thinking  
**_

"**Ahhhhh" means Evil Naruto talking**

"_**Ahhhhh" means Evil Naruto thinking**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto is a mysterious man who arrived at Jiha Village 10 years ago. After the death of Simon's parents, Naruto took care of Simon because of a promise he made with Simon's parents. Kamina, a young adult, is a very good friend of Simon. Follow their adventure on the surface where humans were slaughtered by the Beastmen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Long time ago, humans live on the surface. Then, they discovered Spiral energy which marked as the rise of humanity to whole new level. One day, the Anti-Spiral, beings who were a Spiral race a long time ago, declared war on the humans and other Spiral races. The Spiral races lost to the Anti-Spirals after fighting them for a long time. The Anti-Spirals left a machine that could destroy the humans after their numbers reach 1000000 people. Genome, a brilliant scientist and one of the most fearsome Spiral warriors, who created the Beastmen race, knew that the humans will destroy themselves and force them to live underground. In despair, he commanded his troops to kill every human being that dare to walk on the surface. For thousands of years, humans live in fear, knowing they would never survive on the surface. Eventually, humans began to forget of the reason why they fear the surface. Some of them are foolish enough climb up to the surface and never return.

10 years ago, a mysterious man named Naruto came to the Jiha Village. He claimed that he was from the surface but the villagers do not trust him. A man named Jin, offered Naruto to move in with his wife and his son, Simon. 4 years later, a huge earthquake killed Jin and his wife, leaving Simon in Naruto's care. It was during that time they met a teenage boy named Kamina, who claimed that he already climbed up to the surface with his father. Naruto recognized Kamina as Kuro's son. He once met Kuro on the surface before his death. Naruto also saved Kamina's life from the Beastmen, even though Kamina doesn't remember it. He doesn't want Kamina to know that his father is already dead. So, he also took Kamina under his wing and trained him in the art of sword fighting. He also taught both Kamina and Simon his survival techniques. For 6 years he raised them both with dedication. Not even once they complained about anything.

Kamina have grown into a very adventurous man. He wants to walk on the surface without fearing for his life everyday. Kamina is very popular with the ladies for his smooth talking, thanks to Naruto's training. As for Simon, he is now one of the best diggers in the village. Simon is about 5 feet 4 inch tall because of his good diet, thanks to Naruto, who always force him to eat healthy food. This is also the reason why Simon is one of the most popular teenage boys among the girls in the Jiha village. Naruto is still the same as he was 10 years ago. This makes Kamina and Simon wander, Why Naruto still look the same as he was years ago? But they never said anything to Naruto, fearing that Naruto will force them to run around the village until sunset. Naruto is always there for them and take care of them. That's why they loved him not as a brother, but as a father figure. Kamina also knows that his father is already dead from Naruto who revealed the truth to him 2 years back. This is why Kamina wants to climb up to the surface, to find the remains of his father.

One day, something falls down from the surface. It was a giant moving face that resembles a wolf. Naruto knows that this day would come and that's the reason he told Kamina and Simon to activate the machine they found yesterday. Suddenly, a young girl, wearing bikinis, jumped down and shoots the giant face. The giant face then throws his arm towards the girl, who had nowhere to run. Naruto immediately saves the girl and carried her to a safe distant. After making sure the girl is alright, Naruto when to the mouth of the giant face and stab it but the thing doesn't even feel it. Simon and Kamina, who finally get the hang of piloting the machine, attack the thing that is now identified as Gunmen, but it only makes the Gunmen fired up. Naruto appearing before Simon and Kamina, lifted them and throw them at the Gunmen. The machine then transforms into a drill and destroys the Gunmen by piercing its mouth. Kamina and Simon were shocked by Naruto's incredible strength. The girl can only watch when Naruto throws the machine. The girl then introduces herself as Yoko. Naruto asked Yoko if they could go to her village and she agrees to take them there. They then climbed up to the surface, only to face three Gunmens. Naruto easily defeat one of the Gunmens with his fist and leave the rest to Kamina, Simon and Yoko.

3 days later, they arrived at the Ritona Village and went to see a man named Dayakka. Dayakka then let the group rest at their camp. Many people are interested in Simon's miniature Gunmen, which Kamina named as Lagann. At that night, Naruto revealed the truth about himself.

"Kamina….Simon…I know that you two are curious about my past, right?" Said Naruto

"Yes. Both of us have always wondered why you didn't age." Said Kamina

"We are also curious about your eyes." Said Simon

"I will tell you both a story about my past. It all began thousands of years ago, when humans are at their peak of evolution. Technologies are everywhere. We also live on surfaced peacefully. One day, we discovered Spiral energy. That was the time when human began to evolve into a much stronger race. But it didn't last long. A race called the Anti-Spiral suddenly declared war on the entire Spiral race." Said Naruto before being rudely interrupted

"Wait….So you were saying that we are a Spiral race?! And there are other besides us?!" asked Kamina

"Yes and don't interrupt me when I'm talking. So, as I was saying, the Anti-Spiral declared war on the entire Spiral race. I was one of the warriors that fight using the same thing as your Lagann, Simon. My partner, Genome, now known as Lord Genome and also the leader of the Beastmen race, was a very fearsome warrior. He was a very strong pilot and together we are an unstoppable team but we lose. Genome, in despair, experimented himself and betrayed his comrades, including me, to make sure the humanity continues to exist. I'm the only one survived. Since then, I disguised myself and went from place to place to make sure he never finds me. It's not that I feared him, it's because I'm preparing to take him down." Said Naruto

"But that doesn't explain how you manage to stay alive for this long" Said Kamina

"It is because my body is powered with Empty Spiral" Said Naruto before he was interrupted by Simon

"What is Empty Spiral?" asked Simon

Naruto glared at Simon making him shrink back to his seat. Naruto then sighed before continuing his story.

"Empty Spiral is a very rare type of Spiral Energy. Unlike the normal Spiral and the Anti-Spiral energy, it absorbs any type of Spiral energy. My body already absorbed enough energy to powered up 4000 Gunmen" Said Naruto

"That means you can't die, right?" Said Kamina making Naruto stared at him ridiculously

"Actually, no, I can still be killed. I'm not immortal. The same goes for Genome. He may have lived for thousands of years but he still can be killed. Genome lived for a long time thanks to his immortality research" Said Naruto

"Isn't it lonely for you, to have lived for that long, not getting old while people died around you?" asked Simon in tears

"Yeah….But, after living for so long, you tend to ignore it….it's not that hard….Even so, I still missed my wife and son. They died of old age and cannot keep up with me, but, they always live inside my heart." Said Naruto, making Kamina and Simon cried

"I can never understand your pain, Naruto. You have feed us, raised us and even helping us, but we cannot do anything for you." Said Kamina

"Don't say that. Those 6 years of raising you both is the happiest moment I ever had in thousands of years. Now come, let us join the others in the dining table." Said Naruto, smiling

Unknown to them, Yoko is listening to Naruto's story and cannot stop crying because of Naruto's pain.

**To be continued….  


* * *

****Chapter Preview: ****Chapter 2: Check out my Gurren!**

"_Naruto raised both of us and was always there when we truly need him. I always fear that he will never greet us when we went back home. I always admire his determination and his courage. I've seen him save many people but he never asked for anything in return." Said Kamina_

"_Yes....When my parents died, he never leaves me. He gave me his shoulder for me to cry on and stayed there by my side. Kamina and I always think of Naruto as our own father. I can never imagine how our lives without him by our side" Said Simon_

**My sister cannot update her stories right now because she's getting married this week. So, this will be a very busy week for her. From now on (maybe), I'll be in charge of this account. I'm out. Adios!**

**Mr. Kyuubi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gurren Naruto : Drill that binds us together**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Gurren Lagann. If only….*sigh….Never mind.

**Written by:** Mr. Kyuubi

**Legend:**

_"Ahhhhh" means talking_

_"__Ahhhhh" means thinking_

"**Ahhhhh" means Beastmen talking**

"_**Ahhhhh" means Beastmen thinking**_

"**Ahhhhh" means Evil Naruto talking**

"_**Ahhhhh" means Evil Naruto thinking**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto is a mysterious man who arrived at Jiha Village 10 years ago. After the death of Simon's parents, Naruto took care of Simon because of a promise he made with Simon's parents. Kamina, a young adult, is a very good friend of Simon. Follow their adventure on the surface where humans were slaughtered by the Beastmen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously on Chapter 1…. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Isn't it lonely for you, to have lived for that long, not getting old while people died around you?" asked Simon in tears**_

"_**Yeah….But, after living for so long, you tend to ignore it….it's not that hard….Even so, I still missed my wife and son. They died of old age and cannot keep up with me, but, they always live inside my heart." Said Naruto, making Kamina and Simon cried**_

"_**I can never understand your pain, Naruto. You have feed us, raised us and even helping us, but we cannot do anything for you." Said Kamina**_

"_**Don't say that. Those 6 years of raising you both is the happiest moment I ever had in thousands of years. Now come, let us join the others in the dining table." Said Naruto, smiling**_

_**Unknown to them, Yoko is listening to Naruto's story and cannot stop crying because of Naruto's pain.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Check Out my Gurren****!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 days later….Ritona Village….**

When all the villagers of Ritona Viallge gather at the dinner, Dayakka, one of the important men in the village, gives his idea on how to protect them from Gunmen's attacks. They were planning to ambush the Gunmen and use the hill as bunkers. Kamina, however, have another thing in mind.

"Hey, man! Are you suggesting we fight like a coward?! We should fight them head on like a man!" Said Kamina enthusiastically, making Naruto hit the back of his head

"IDIOT!" yelled Naruto as he hit Kamina's head again

The villagers then stare at Naruto and Kamina making Naruto feel uneasy.

"Please, proceed." Said Naruto to Dayakka

Dayakka then continue his rant before Naruto disturb him with his sneeze. Naruto then laugh while scratching his back.

"We should also use the boy's Gunman as bait" Said a man beside Dayakka making Naruto throw stone at him

"Are you suggesting my _son _becomes a sacrificial lamb for you?! I DON'T THINK SO PAL!" Said Naruto angrily

"N-no….We're just" Said the man before being interrupted by Naruto

"I don't care. My son will not be a bait for the Gunmen and that's final!" Said Naruto before he left the meeting

When everyone was asleep, Naruto went to the top of the hill to stare at the moon. He noticed that someone was following him but he just ignored knowing who's the one following him.

"Ah….The moon is so beautiful tonight. Don't you think so, Miss Yoko?"Said Naruto staring at Yoko's hiding place.

"Okay. You got me. What are you doing here, Mr. Naruto? Don't tell me you want to stare at the moon?" asked Yoko smiling

"Actually, yes, I'm to stare at the moon. It reminds of who I am and where I'm from every time I see it." Said Naruto, staring at the moon

"I'm here to apologize for eavesdropping on your conversation with Kamina and Simon. And I was wondering if you can tell me your past." Said Yoko

"As you know my name is Naruto, right? Well, my true name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. The place I'm from is a country named Japan, which is already gone from the world. Even though I look 24 years old, my age is actually more than 1000 years old. I've already forgotten my exact age." Said Naruto

"Okay….Let me get this straight. You are a 1000 years old man but still looks like you're in your 20s. Wow, this is too much information to absorb." Said Yoko holding her forehead

"Yep….I don't really care if you don't believe me." Said Naruto

"Wait….If you are that old, then you must know the leader of the beastmen, Lord Genome so well." Said Yoko

"Well…..yeah. I've for a long time now. He was one of my best friends. I've known him since we were kids. I was so disappointed when he betrayed me and almost killed me." Said Naruto frowning

"Doesn't it hurt? I mean when your own best friend betrayed you?" asked Yoko

"Yeah….It does. But I learned to ignore the pain. My mission now is to make sure he's going down very hard. Oh yeah. By the way, nice boobs you got there!" Said Naruto smiling perversely and holding thumbs up

"YOU F-ING PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yoko while punching Naruto as she could, making Naruto screamed

Meanwhile, Kamina and Simon were playing some poker, as Naruto taught them years ago, when they heard a scream from the hill.

"You heard something, bro?" asked Simon

"Nah….Must be your imagination, Simon." Said Kamina

"Royal flush….HA! You lose bro!" Said Simon while pointing at Kamina, laughing

"Oh Goddammit!" yelled Kamina holding his head when Yoko interrupted them

"Hi there….What are you both doing?" asked Yoko

"Oh…this? We're playing poker." Said Kamina

"I see….Can I ask you both something?" asked Yoko

"Sure!" Said Simon while smiling

"Of course you can" Said Kamina

"Okay….Now, I want to ask you both why you admire Naruto so much?" asked Yoko

"Naruto raised both of us and was always there when we truly need him. I always fear that he will never greet us when we went back home. I always admire his determination and his courage. I've seen him save many people but he never asked for anything in return." Said Kamina

"Yes....When my parents died, he never leaves me. He gave me his shoulder for me to cry on and stayed there by my side. Kamina and I always think of Naruto as our own father. I can never imagine how our lives without him by our side" Said Simon

"Hm….I see." Said Yoko before she went to sleep

The day they have been waiting for has arrived as three Gunmen were sighted near their bunker. The villagers attacked the Gunmen but it doesn't even faze them. The big red Gunman went berserk and attacks the bunkers, forcing the villagers to retreat. Kamina, as usual, charged at the Gunmen while Simon and Naruto fight the other two Gunmen. Kamina opened the cockpit of the Gunman and throw the pilot out.

"Heh! This is easy as….." Said Kamina when the Gunman lose power.

_"What the hell? I did like I was trained but why? Huh?_" Kamina then saw a corpse of a person long dead.

All of his memories come back to him as he remembered the day when his father leaves him. His fighting spirit then rises up and forced the Gunman to move. He then was able to control the Gunman as if it was made for him.

"Oh yeah, baby! Now you're gonna get it, MORONS!" yelled Kamina as he charged at the two Gunmen

"Simon …..Leave this to Kamina. Retreat" Said Naruto

"Yes!" Said Simon

Kamina then easily destroyed the remaining Gunmen and went back to Ritona Village.

"Hey guys! Check out my Gunman! Doesn't it look cool with me as the pilot?" making all of them stared at him.

'He's totally un-cool when he does that' Simon then shook his head

Naruto on the hand thought differently _"He reminds me when I first got my Gunman…..Ah….Good times, good times._"

The others just sweat dropped at his antics. Kamina then remembered about the corpse and decide to give it a proper burial. Naruto and Simon dig out the corpse. Kamina then check the corpse and he was so shock because the corpse is the corpse of his father.

"Father….." Said Kamina as he cried for the second time in his life

Naruto, Simon and Kamina then buried Kamina's father at the same place he was found. Naruto then put a stone which carved 'A father who always care for his son, Kuro'. Kamina then took his fathers cape and put it on.

"Mr. Naruto….Can you please teach me how to pilot my Gurren? I want to make my father proud." Said kamina with a serious face

"Of course" Said Naruto as he thought _"Gurren, huh? Sounds nice_"

"I'll help too" Said Simon.

**To Be Continued….**

**Chapter Preview: Chapter 3: Two face?**

"_Hey! That's not fair! How come you have 2 faces while I only have one face?!" Said Kamina_

"_What do you mean? Oh! You meant my Gunman? Said Viral_

"_Yeah! OK, to make it fair! SIMON!!! LET'S COMBINE!!" Said Kamina_

"_Wha?" asked Simon_

**Ya-Ha! Sorry for short chapter, though. I get a COOKIE! YAY! Okay, the pairing will be as followed:**

**Naruto x Yoko**

**Kamina x OC**

**Simon x Nia**

**And others -_-'**

**Okay then you have other ideas about the pairing, just review. Naruto's Gunman will appear next chapter. If someone can draw a Gurren Lagann-like Gunman, that would be nice. Oh yeah. This fan fiction is brought to you by M&M, which I ate just now. Okay….I'll see you next time. Adios!**

**Mr. Kyuubi**


End file.
